


Discreetly

by Charliesradiodemon



Series: Kiss Ask Requests [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: 13. A Discreet KissCharlie unexpectedly finds Alastor at a party. Finding Charlie all alone, Alastor decides to keep her company.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Kiss Ask Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583560
Comments: 12
Kudos: 226





	Discreetly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Charliesradiodemon on Tumblr! I have decided to move my fics onto AO3 so they're easier to keep track of. I'll be starting with my Kiss Ask Requests and then I'll eventually get my Arranged Marriage AU on here. I hope you enjoy!

Another day, another boring party Charlie had to go to. No one cared to talk to her, not even the other hellborn children. It seemed like everyone had their own place in the party except for her, but it was always this way. She decided to take up her usual spot in the corner away from the view of others. It was going to be another quiet night for her. 

However a hand placed itself on the unsuspecting demoness. She jumped and whipped her head to the side of the hand. “Charlie, I thought I’d see you here!” It was Alastor, her energetic business partner. He was dressed in his finest formal wear just as she was. 

Charlie quirked a brow, visibly confused. “What are you doing here Al? Mortal souls aren't usually invited to these things," 

Alastor chuckled. “Yes, well your parents always invite me to these little shindigs. I haven’t been to one in a little over a decade so I thought it would be nice to immerse myself in some class for once,” he glanced back to the ongoing party behind him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at one of these before,” Charlie turned to face him fully as she picked up his hand from her shoulder and let it drop back to his side. 

Alastor ignored the gesture and shrugged. “I’m usually here for business rather than pleasure. I’m a busy man my dear and everyone needs my services somewhere. However, I’ve decided to forgo any business relations tonight,”

Charlie nodded and hummed in acknowledgment. But before Charlie could say anything in response, the orchestra suddenly increased their volume.

Alastor turned to face his companion. He politely offered his hand and bowed to the princess. “Come dance with me. Unless you have better things to do?” He brought his chin up to shoot her his usual smile, but that same smile quickly twisted into an amused, teasing smirk. 

Charlie smirked back, unfazed by his jab. “I dunno, I’m sure you’d be too busy to pay me any mind. I mean look at the line of people waiting to meet with you!” She gestured toward the empty space behind him with a lighthearted laugh.

Alastor didn’t look behind him but instead straightened his back while he stared down at Charlie with a blank smile on his face. Charlie laughed nervously and tensed up. It wasn’t until Alastor broke out laughing that she sighed in relief and laughed as she took his still outstretched hand. It was odd, but Charlie quickly realized: ‘He must not be used to people snapping back at him,’ Charlie noted as she was quietly guided to the dance floor.

It was true, Alastor wasn’t expecting such a response from the usually timid girl. Especially not to him. He found it amusing how brave she could be when she wanted to.

The pair danced longer than either thought they would. They fit so perfectly as dance partners that it almost felt like they were reading each other’s thoughts. Even the snobbish partygoers watched in interest. The quiet princess was dancing with one of Hell's strongest and most aloof mortal souls. He'd never danced with anyone at these parties. 

Charlie was careful around him as they danced, but he seemed to be much more relaxed and less hostile than before. None of the looks he gave her screamed danger at her so she gradually relaxed and focused on enjoying herself. 

They were only pulled out of their constant dancing when the orchestra paused to take a break. Alastor escorted her back to the corner she was hiding out at. “You’re certainly a superb dancer my dear,” he whisked a glass of water from a passing server and handed it to her.

The demoness thanked him and took a long sip. “Well it’s easy when you dance with someone who knows what they’re doing,” she smiled. “And Al, I wanna thank you for spending time with me. These parties get really boring without anyone to talk to or dance with,” she looked down at her glass and her smile fell.

Alastor brought a hand to her chin and guided her gaze upward. “Then I suppose I can find time to come to these events more often if you’d like,”

A smile began to form on Charlie’s face once more. “Thanks Al,” she got up on her tiptoes and quickly pecked Alastor on the cheek. As soon as she retracted, she noticed Alastor once again froze like a deer in headlights with his blank smile. This time Charlie laughed quietly, covering her mouth with her hand.


End file.
